


His Savior

by dalarenzo



Series: ToDo Shorts [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alarenzo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalarenzo/pseuds/dalarenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric is listening to Enzo play at the bar for what feels like the millionth time. And even though they hadn't heard a word from Augustine in MONTHS, he was on the watch. Until he was distracted by an old college friend and Enzo is the one that pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This a verse that is set in an AU for Alaric and Enzo. Eventually the entire plot will be written down and posted. For now each post is separated from each other and will jump in different orders through the timeline.

The bar is crowded, people thick as soup have come in to escape the summers heat and Enzo himself is starting to pull a crowd. Alaric isn't so much on guard as he is always aware, always watching Enzo these days no matter how calm and relaxed the other vampire seems to be this week. 

He seems incredibly relaxed though up on the small stage, playing his worn guitar and twisting lyrics of love and loss and all the time in between. Enzo plays them almost as well as he plays the instrument, smiles wicked sharp to the crowd and they swoon. Eating out of the Brits palm for more. 

Alaric doesn't blame them, there's not an inch of Enzo Alaric hasn't fallen damningly in love with... 

He only takes his eyes off the stage as someone steals Enzo's seat across from them at the bar and he half turns to tell them it's taken before recognition sets in. 

"Holy fuck!" 

"Alaric god damn Saltzman." The man across from him smiles and it's the same smile Alaric remembers from a hundred years ago and a thousand life times. 

"Roy- what, how?" Alaric stumbles for words, dumbfounded as all hell. Remembers Roy instantly in that distant way everyone remembers their old collage crew. Fuzzy and laced with regrets. Hardly hears the crowed give a hardy round of applause in the back ground as Roy laughs, head tilted back. He's aged twenty years and fifty pounds but it's still the same laugh that had gotten them in so much trouble running across the quad lawn. It wraps Alaric in memories of a human life lost and can never return to, a wet blanket of sorrow for a fleeting moment. 

Roy starts in with a smile and leans his elbows on the table between them. "I'm on leave from deployment in Iran, Christ man you slipped off and got married around the same time I signed up. My grades where shit anyways. You remember me then, more there for tits then SATs-" Alaric remembers Roy quite clearly now, but the memories shatter like glass at the startling sound of someone gasping across the room. A choked off wet sound followed by a woman shouting, Abbygale. Alaric recognizes the sound of her voice laced with panic and he's up from the bench. Attention where it should have been all along. On. Enzo. 

Shoves through the crowd instantly, Roy forgotten, everything forgotten- as he watches his lover double over, the heavy stench of familiar blood instantly making the air thick and hot. It only takes a second for Alaric to get to Enzo's side but in that matter of a single turn of a clocks hand enough blood has slipped between the Brits talented fingers to stream sticky to the floor. 

"Fuck-" is all Enzo really says, grabbing and releasing the stake wedged and probably stuck deep into the bones of his lower rib cage. Alaric hardly processes it all, grabs for Enzo as he sways and slips on his own mess as the crowded bar around them collapses into chaos. 

"It burns. It burns." Enzo's shaking instantly and Alaric doesn't blame him for panicking. Fuck he's panicked himself. Grabs for the stake himself and feels the vervain soaked into the wood burn his hand as he yanks. Pulls again as it catches and Enzo nearly goes limp in his arms, blanched white and trembling in pain and Alaric knows- Knows- he's seconds away from a pain induced panic attack. 

"I'm right here. Your okay. You're safe. I've got you-" Babbles platitudes as the stake finally comes free with a sick sound. Someone in the bar is crying. Alaric hardly cares, gathers Enzo to his chest wet with blood and whining terribly in pain and panic.

Locks eyes instantly with Roy across the room and his old collage mate is as white as a ghost, cell hanging from his limp hand half way to his ear. 

"What have you done." Alaric growls out, low and predator instantly. Instinct screaming to attack and he damn near listens to it. Steps up to the stage instead, Enzo's nearly limp in his arms and Alaric refuses to think about that. Concentrates on the delicate tickle of breath against his skin and the warm feel of blood soaking into his clothes. 

Hardly requires a thought at all as all eyes turn to him in a panic on the stage. "Go home. You've seen nothing here." He grits out, compels the crowd with all the fury and force of an original vampire before turning his attention to Roy. "All but you. You fucking stay." 

He doesn't watch to make sure it's worked, kneels there on the stage as the bar empties in an orderly fashion. Roy doesn't move and no one else stays with him which is curious but Alaric doesn't dwell on it now. Rests Enzo out gently on the warm wood of the stage and fingers the gaping hole in his lovers sternum as Enzo tries to push his prying hand away. The vervain is slowing the healing process terribly. 

"Come on babe I know it hurts but I need you to tell me who did this." He coax's gently, sweeping his fingers through wild dark hair. His gut twisting around his heart in pain as Enzo shakes his head no and swallows down what must be a mouth full of blood. If it had been any further up and to the right it would have gotten his heart and Alaric would be holding the dead body of his love. Tries to banish the thought away but it refuses to leave so he bottles it. 

"I-I- didn't know." Roy says and Enzo flinches hard enough at the sound of his voice to whine with the pain the move must cause. 

"Speak quickly before I kill you and use your blood to help speed up his healing." Alaric says, hardly glances to the man he'd once called friend and now is going to call dead. 

"I'm on vervain." 

"You really don't want to live long, do you? Tell me, now. Everything." He says cold in the summer humid empty bar. Lifts his eyes to Roy as he lets Enzo take his hand, twists their bloody fingers together. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I'm so sorry I wasn't watching. Tries to push the panicked words silently through the gentle contact. 

"Kill me if you have to. If I don't bring proof of your death and bring him preferably alive to these people their going to kill my family." Roy says, he looks like he regrets saying what he has and maybe Alaric's compelled the truth from him. He's too pissed to care. "I thought it would be easy. I've dispatched a vampire once in Afghan-"

A chill crawls down Alaric's spine and he knows now that they've stayed too long. Far too long. "Augustine." 

"Yes. I rigged a dart gun in the rafters-" 

Alaric glances up and it's there, pointing to the stairs down from the stage. Obvious as the sun now that he knows where to look. God. They're fools. If the aim hadn't been off- 

"I was going to stake you after but-" 

"But you got guilty." He says, bites cleanly into his wrist because Enzo needs blood and to stop panicking. Needs to stop trying to get up. "No no. I've got you. Shhh-" he begs, dead feeling inside as he offers his wrist to Enzo who simply bats it away. Tries to sit up and ends up panting and slumped against Alaric's chest. 

"You where my friend, Alaric. Now your this monster?" Roy says as Enzo meets his eyes, fear there painfully obvious as Alaric wraps his arms around him. Hides his nose in Enzo's hair and ends up with a mouth full of black mess for his effort.

"You're family is already dead Roy. That's how Augustine works." Alaric says softly. Wrist already closed. Enzo needs to feed. They need to get the hell out of here. This is no longer home. Enzo isn't safe here. Augustine has found them. 

Blinks away the blur in his eyes as he lifts his head to look at the man who'd once been his friend, holds his lover impossibly tighter. "They hurt and kill what's precious. Their the monsters, not us."


End file.
